godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Finally, Chapter 1
First off, Baluar (my character) has progressed quite a little bit in Fenrir: he’s a Commander now, while Nia, his sister, is also high-ranked (Captain). - Those of you that search for some bloody story can very well become disappointed with the romantic parts of the story (hey, I’m no writer, so don’t blame me! This can be very boring, but I don’t have much to do). On the other hand, some of the late chapters garbage that story and put a weird one instead. There are other minor considerations; for instance, a Corrosive Hannibal can easily outclass any other Aragami, assuming it is not an exaggeratedly powerful mutant, (SPOILER) which obviously happens here. If you want, here is the . PLEASE, if it's bad, don't criticate me, I'm not a writer. When I grow up, I wanna be an engineer or something. Maybe a physical, if it is spelt right. All right then, let's start! Well, first of all, let’s say what this is: a diary. Not of any person though, it’s the diary of one of the most famous Gods Eater in the entire history: Baluar (current set-up being Assault-Short-Tower). Yup, I’m one of the few God Eaters ever to get to the rank of Commander, with my little dear twin sister Nia (Assault-Short-Tower) being my most trustworthy Captain. I’ve decided to have a diary so I don’t forget of anything that happens in my life. Right now, I’m expecting for something that would’ve been common 30 years ago, but that now is of extreme rarity: a plane. Yeah, the top God Eaters in each of the branches have been summoned for an extraordinary mission on the Antarctica, for a huge unidentified Aragami has appeared. Preliminary pictures show something like an Ouroboros, but with a size that dwarves even the largest one that I’ve ever seen, and I’m the person who has slain the most. As I’m bored, for the plane will take days to arrive, I’ve decided to do something that might become a hobby: pick ancient videogames (say, of the early 21st century) and “upgrade” them to the current level of technology. A few days pass, and I manage to complete my first game (some old Star Wars game ), when the plane arrives. Only the top-ranked God Eaters of each branch can board it, so it will be only my sister, Alisa, who has won a lot of notoriety since I rescued Lindow, almost a year ago, and me (hell yeah, I had to note that up). To tell the truth, I’ve developed a little crush towards Alisa. Well, it has nothing to envy to that Tatsumi has towards Hibari, and I’ve got the feeling it is mutual. Anyway, we board the plane while our God Arcs are loaded in a storage area in the “belly” of the plane, and we’re headed towards our final destination: Antarctica, and an unusual mission that will seemingly carry lots of consequences. The flight itself is boring: both ladies I travel with get asleep, and I’ve gotta speak with a rather inexperienced yet friendly Gods Eater from the America Branch called Robb, a young New-Type (Blast-Buster-Tower) who claims he’s seen more Bugarally chapters than anyone in the world (seriously, he and Kota would get along quite well). By the time the flight ends, we’re good friends. I wake up the Sleeping Beauties and we leave the plane while we’re given special clothes to endure the freezing cold, while chaos happily develops around us. We see a huge thing in the distance, and we initially mistake it with a mountain, only to later realize it’s an Aragami! That thing’s arm is as large as a normal Ouroboros! What’s worse is that the beast is attacking the base. We’ve barely got time to pick our God Arcs and get out of the plane when it melts under the intense strength of the beast’s lightning attack. We’re up against one hell of an opponent. Just another day of work. So well, what do you think? Feel free to comment. If the comment is negative, then please, be nice, it took a while to write this, and it might get better. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic